


Sentence Of Servitude

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Trials And Torments (A 13th Doctor Story) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: After her punishment at the hands of the Morax they sentence the Doctor to a life of slavery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely a sequel to The Witch Trial but you don't necessarily need to have read that for this to make sense.

The Doctor was kicked awake. Everything ached. She lay on rough earth. Every other sensation began to return. The smarting between her arse cheeks where the Morax had fucked her there. The burning sensation where her new vagina had been abused. Even her throat hurt where that too had been penetrated. She felt disgusting. Her body stank of sweat and her own ejaculate. Sex was heavy on the air. The dirt stuck to her as she attempted to raise herself a little and was kicked again. Through bleary eyes she looked up. She was surrounded by the Morax drones who had so frightened the villagers. Two of them reached down and grasped her arms. They set her on her knees and pulled her face up from the chin. "Doctor," one of them began in an unnaturally deep voice, "The Morax does not believe the punishment you have suffered at our hands sufficiently fits the attempted genocide you were planning to attempt against us."  
"Genocide? What genocide? I just wanted to know why you were disturbing the dead and dunking people in lakes!"  
"Your lies will no work on us. We do not care. Your sentence has been decided. As the ruler of this strange land said last night, death is too good for you. And, in any case, the Time Lords are a valuable race. You would be much prized amongst some." The Doctor did not like how they were referring to her: like a trophy. "Your sentence is as follows: you will be sent to Zar-thx. We have procured a transmuter with which to send you there to serve a life sentence."  
"But... but Zar-thx is-"  
"A slave planet, yes." One of the Morax moved quickly behind her and slammed something into her back. She screamed in agony as sharp claws dug into her flesh, clamping the transmuter into place. A few clicks could be heard from the cold metal that stuck to her before a loud beep. "We shall not meet again, Doctor." The beep stopped and the transmuter pulled the Doctor out of existence before dumping her on a smooth surface in another place entirely. 

"-ARRIVAL FROM SECTOR 7710-543. SOLD FOR 856,000,000 CRULS. SPECIES: TIME-LORD. APPROXIMATE SEX DESIGNATION: EARTH BINARY FEMALE-"  
"Get up, scum" Grunted a disparaging voice. As the Doctor swayed to her feet she winced as the transmuter fell off her. All around her were the sounds of activity. Steam hissed, orders were shouted, footsteps drummed and agonised cries rang out. Rough hands grasped her wrists and affixed small cuffs that were disproportionately heavy for their size. "Time Lord, eh," said the voice, "welcome to Zar-thx Time Lord. You won't find any posh twats like you 'ere. You're the first Time Lord we've ever 'ad, I reckon. They don't usually sink this low." Hands now held behind her back, the Doctor was prodded forward. Her steps, weak and irregular from the disorientation of her recent ordeal, earned two harsh pokes with whatever was being used to urge her on. Doors hissed open as they continued down a long hall. In the gloom, little was visible of the surroundings. The combination of the darkness and her sleep misted eyes were enough to make the journey a blind one. 

At last, they reached final door. Above it read the words "DECONTAMINATION" They walked through. The room was misted with vapour, many shapes and shadows loomed from the mist. "This way." ordered the Doctor's captor. For the first time she caught sight of him. He was huge and hulking, with a long, snout-like face and grey-ish, scaly skin. He lead her to a row of glass walled cubicles. "In." The Doctor stumbled into the cubicle. "Against the wall." She stood, forehead resting on the panel at the rear of the small space, trying to work out a way out. She was drawing a complete blank. Her thoughts were interrupted by jet of freezing water that drenched her back causing her to cry out in shock. Her nerves screamed as she crouched, trying to defend herself from the icy stream. The water was turned off. "Turn." The Doctor did not move. "Turn the fuck around 'Time-Lord'. This is the last wash you'll get 'ere so make the most of it." Shivering, she turned. At once she was deluged once again by cold water. It stung her eyes and skin as she was pounded with ice. The slaver turned off the hose, moved forward and reached up. He slid a panel down over the entrance of the room where the Doctor now knelt, unable to stand for cold.  
"W-what are y-you..?" She began but her words were drowned by a massive noise. It attacked her eyes with an unknown ferocity as hot air blasted from every direction. She fell to the floor, face down, unable to shield her head from the sound with her hands tied behind her. She felt the water drying on her skin as she was roasted by the heat. Just when she thought she might pass out from the pain in her head, the heat and noise abated. She lay, shuddering now not from the cold but the shock and throbbing in her skull.  
"C'mon, we've got another collapser." Shouted the voice of her tormentor. Two sets of rough hands grabbed her. One took her ankles and the other her hands and she was dragged, her tender breasts and blonde hair dragging along the floor, to who knew where.

They deposited her in another small room. The walls of this one were of stone, not glass. The floor was meshed but solid. It seemed as if it might open up, the mesh might split, perhaps for ventilation? Her hands were released from their bonds. Her legs were pulled up, while her torso still lay on the floor, and shoved through large round holes. The cylinders engulfed her legs to the knee, and pulled her wide as if she were doing some sort of upside-down splits. She was very aware of the exposure of her pussy. Her arms were now wrenched backwards and pushed into similar holes. She hung there, suspended by imprisoning bonds, only her hair touching the ground, her body bare and her mind racing. She could not move. She could barely shake. How would she ever get out of this? The blood began to rush to her head, a product of being held upside down. Just as this began to register, a needle was pressed into her exposed neck. She shouted in shock and pain. "Just a tracer in case we ever need to find you. And a little something for the blood, we don't want you dyin' on us now, do we. Not that it would make much of a difference for your kind." All the lights were extinguished. A door slid shut. And the Doctor was left hanging in total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be smut in chapter two! I just wanted to get the finished bit out first. I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is some porn in this chapter if that's what your here for. There's also a bit more plot here, readying up for chapter three (a PWP fest). This was initially going to just be two chapters but now it isn't. It's three. and most of the real stuff will happen soon. However, this does contain sex with an unwilling participant so if you don't want to read that, you'll probably want to leave now (unless you're some sort of literary masochist in which case: go ahead (I guess)) If you've read the first story in this series then you'll be aware of the kind of level I'm talking. If you're still here, enjoy!

Her suspension, in itself, became an agony. Throughout the night she would wake repeatedly. Each time her body would tense and her neck would jolt as she felt she might fall from an unknown height in the total darkness. These repetitive jumps lead to pain almost past enduring throughout her arms legs and neck. At the beginning she had struggled, trying to pull free, but the vacuum seals that clearly enveloped her forearms and lower legs left her without recourse. She stopped moving eventually, desperate to avoid further pain. She wanted so badly for the night to end, for her body no longer to suffer from this fitful sleep but she dreaded too what morning might bring. The tales of the horror of Zar-thx that reached even Gallifrey. She was hoping that even the most sanitary of them were untrue... 

After what seemed to the Doctor to be either mere minutes or several long days, light split her cell in two. The beam struck her face, causing her to wince and squint as the crack of fire opened up to reveal an as yet unknown landscape. A buzz above her denoted the crackling into life of a sign. Even upside down she could make out the words: "Time-Lord." and then, below "50 Cruls p/c. All holes available. Group rates on request. Uses to date: 0" Just as she finished reading a loud, shrill voice reached her ears. "Wakey-wakey whores! Time for the morning feed! Hey, Malmooth, what's that all down you?!" There was a gush as if of water and a weak shriek. "Who was supposed to clean you last night?" A muffled sobbing response, then "I'll speak to him..." Those last words had such menace in them. Finally, the speaker reached the Doctor's booth. "Oh, so you're my new charge? The Manager paid a pretty penny to get hold of a Time-Lord. You ought to be the sport of the town." The speaker was a small wiry figure. His face was darkened by the light that, to the still unadjusted eyes of the Doctor, appeared nearly blinding. As she narrowed her eyes she could just make out a horned head and many piercings. "Right, food." said her captor.  
"Who's this 'Manager'?" asked the Doctor.  
"That is not of your concern. You'd be better off thinking about your own situation. We open in one twentieth of a rotation and you'll be wanting to get yourself going so that you're ready."  
"What does that mean?"  
He cackled "Well, you don't want those pretty little holes of yours getting rubbed raw right away do you? You want to get yourself a bit wet first." There's was terrible relish in the voice. Before the Doctor could respond a pipe was shoved roughly into her open mouth and a thin liquid pumped in. She spluttered in shock, only just keeping the stuff down. "There's a good girl. You're probably the most valuable purchase the Manager's ever made, y'know. You'll be here a long time. Your lot don't really age, do you? Get comfy." He drew the pipe out of her mouth and passed on. In that moment the full implications of what was to happen flooded in.

The Doctor's dire contemplations were interrupted by a buzzing wail, like an alarm, as it sounded throughout the compound. As the Doctor's eyes finally adjusted she could she her surroundings. What appeared to be a street. The ground grey and made of a substance that looked like concrete . A building directly opposite stretched above and out of sight. On the ground level was a long counter with glass above, divided into sections. Behind each glass pane was a bot. They were faceless humanoids and stood motionless. Their blank faces appeared to stare directly at her. There was a sound, perhaps far off in the distance, a dull, thundering noise, the noise of many feet beating against the grey ground beneath them. The first few creatures sloped into view. The desperate of the galaxy, or many galaxies, those at the ends of desperation who must buy their desire's satiation. As these customers, on the hunt for new satisfaction, strayed across the Doctor's narrow field of view they began to examine her sign, as well as looking, at the same height, to the left and right of her. Clearly, others were similarly held to either side, in adjoining cells. Eyes flickered from her sign to her exposed body and the Doctor was aware of, once more, of her exposure. The many beings ogled her breasts, her spread vagina and even seemed to sniff the air, tasting her scent upon it. The scent of fear. Another figure stepped into view, much closer than the others and hid her from inspection for a moment, it was the being that had fed her earlier. "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, right here we have a delicious new addition to the market. This Time-Lord, the first of her kind to grace Zar-thx will satisfy multiple appendages at once, possibly in one receptacle, but that's up to you to discover... for a reasonable price. I am your host in this sector, my name is Grolikth, and if you wish to enquire about any of my specimens, but particularly this fine beauty behind me, do not hesitate to ask. If you're already raring to go then you can pay for a pass, as well as any extras you may require, for as little as fifty Cruls behind you with one of our HelpBots. They and I are at your service." 

There was a surge away from the Doctor's cell. For a moment she hoped that she had not excited any interest from the crowd before realising they had grouped around the HelpBot's stations. Queues were forming. The queue directly opposite the Doctor's cubicle was by far the longest. The primary customer took something from the hand proffered by the Bot and broke away from the queue. He approached. As he did so the Doctor took in his lizard-like form. He was the largest Silurian she had ever seen. Compared with a normal human e was at least two and a half feet taller and almost twice as broad. His scaly body bristled with tensed muscle and, unlike those she had previously come into contact with, he wasn't wearing the customary armour. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. He came closer and, between his powerful legs hung a massive appendage. The Silurian's dick was at least a foot in length and already beginning to rise between his thighs as he gained a better view of the Doctor's widespread and inviting lips. She began to breathe very hard. the hyperventilation caused her chest to rise rapidly, her boobs to bounce. This only caused greater evident excitement for the lizard creature who was, now, at the entrance to her cell. He stepped over the threshold. As he did so, a loud beep sounded and the object in his hand flashed green. He dropped it to the floor and grasped his huge cock with the recently vacated hand. The grey-green member shined with precum as the creature jerked himself harder. When he was fully erect he stepped forwards. He thrust his slick cock into the Doctor's exposed pussy at once. A single thrust cleft her open and she screamed in pain and shock. Many would-be patrons turned to watch as the hulking Silurian thrust deep into her again and again. His huge balls slapped with each thrust across the area just above her clit. The Doctor cried out over and over again as with each push the creature entered deeper into her. His dick spread her to what felt like her limit and then thrust deeper. The edges of her thought began to fray as the overwhelming sensation of fullness overcame her. Just when she thought she would tear the Silurian pulled his penis from her. He dropped to his knees and stuffed his balls into her still screaming mouth.  
"Suck, whore." He ordered. He dunked himself in and out of her lips his thick neck turned upwards in pleasure. She was sure he was close to cumming and steeled herself for a desperate act of defiance. She bit down on his ball sack. The lizard grunted in pain but the attack did not have the intended consequences. The Silurian's balls had not been so soft and vulnerable as human ones. The exterior flesh was tough. Her bite had done little more than infuriate her abuser. He roared more in anger than in pain.  
Grolikth ran to them and, in a wheezing voice asked, "What happened, Sir?"  
"This slut was disobedient. When ordered to suck on me she bit instead."  
"You have my apologies, Sir."  
"I don't want you apologies," growled the other, "I paid a lot of money to be first in line. I want my money back."  
"It's not our policy to refund--" he was cut short by another roar from the lizard who crashed his fist down against Grolikth, who was sent flying into the dirt. "O-o-o-of course," he spluttered "A-a-a-a full re-re-fund." The Silurian grunted his approval and stormed off towards the HelpBots, roughly pushing smaller beings out of his way. Grolikth righted himself, pressed a couple of buttons on a datapad and then turned his eyes on the Doctor. He marched forward. "You had to be like this, didn't you. There's always one like you. Thinks they can 'rebel'. But they all go quiet in the end. You'll be no different." The door slid shut behind him. He drew back a fist and slammed it into her pussy. She screamed in anguish as her already sore vagina was exposed to further battering. "I'll be back later." 

Much, much later, the door slid open again. It was dark outside now. Grolikth entered again. "It's time you learned what happens when someone decides they want to have a go." He ducked beneath her leg as she whimpered ever so softly in fear. Now, though she turned her head to try, she could not see him. There was whoosh and a crack as a whip slashed across her back. She moaned in pain as he whipped again. Whip. Scream. Whip. Scream. On the fifth lash he raised the whip higher and caught her on the crack of her butt. She was crying now. Begging silently for reprieve but knowing that to speak would make her situation worse. Five more lashes attacked her arse and back until she was heaving in anguished sobs. She hissed as Grolikth's hand rubbed something into her back. The wounds she could feel seemed to be closing. He ducked back in front of her and drew from his belt a ball on the end of a long stick. "You'll probably be familiar with these." He waved the Dalek eye in front of her face. "This one's special." He raised the eye-stalk and pushed the round, black ball end into the Doctor's pussy. He pressed a button on his pad and a cold voice, that which had announced her arrival, said "expulsion process commencing. Suddenly, the Doctor felt the desperate, irresistible urge to urinate. She couldn't be sure that it was the stalk in her cunt doing it but couldn't see what else was. She had to... The liquid burst from her. She gasped in shock and immediately regretted it as urine dripped into her mouth and across her face. She gulped and shed fresh tears as she was forced to let her own pee dribble down her body, across her stomach, her tits, her face and into her golden hair. Grolikth pressed another button and the voice said again "Discipline process enabled." Without another word, he left. 

The Doctor had felt sleep coming even when Grolikth had entered. Her humiliation had temporarily set her senses ablaze again but now her eyes drooped. On the horizon between sleep and waking she shrieked. A shock had emanated from the Dalek eye driven into her pussy. It couldn't be... But each time she nearly fell into sleep another shock rocked her body. Before long sweat had pooled on the floor and the Doctor hung, unable to wake properly or to sleep. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial inspiration for this was a piece of artwork by DeviantArt(ist) (as well as other places) Aivelin, so credit there for the initial concept. A copy can be found here: https://imgur.com/a/iSruGRu (WARNING: The image, like this piece, is highly explicit).  
> I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.  
> -H


End file.
